


The Summer That Changed It All

by Faithangel_3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithangel_3/pseuds/Faithangel_3
Summary: One summer two little girls unhappily meet but as they get older it's uncertain as to whether or not they'll be enemies or friends.OrThe one where Clarke and Lexa meet as children and grow up together every summer at their family cottages.





	1. Chapter 1

7 year old Lexa Woods sat in the backseat of her parent’s car as they drove up to their cottage on Polis Lake like they did every summer for two months. However this summer little Lexa wasn’t too happy about her two months away from the bustling city streets of Washington, D.C. She knew that her best friend Costia wasn’t going to be there. When she found out the news she was beyond upset and called for a cottage strike, but it was of no avail. She didn’t even care when her parents had told her that the family that bought the other cottage had a little girl her age too, she just wanted her best friend back no matter the cost.  
  
“Lexa sweetie, cheer up you love spending summer’s at the lake, it won’t be that bad I promise. We’ll have our camp fires and make smores, you can go fishing with dad and grandpa. You love taking the boat out on the lake.” Her mother knew her daughter was having a rough time but she knew her young daughter was also resilient and she hoped that by the end of the summer she was back to being the little outdoorsy kid she always was.  
  
For her part, Lexa continued to stare out the window as she watched other cars and trees pass by. All the while thinking about how much she was not looking forward to this summer because it wasn’t going to be the same. Little did she know just how right she was when she thought that, her life after this summer really never would be the same. The only difference as that it wasn’t necessary going to be a bad change, even if it didn’t seem like it right away.  


* * *  
  
Meanwhile, hours away another little girl wasn’t pleased about spending her entire summer away from her best friends. Up until this summer she had always spent the summer with Raven and Octavia laying around the pool, going to the hospital with her mom, which was much more fun than it seemed. She wanted nothing more than to continue going to the beach with her other friends, but that was all about to change.   
  
“Clarke it’s not going to be that bad, you’ll see Raven and Octavia soon enough and they can come up and visit whenever they want, okay? Just think about all the fun we’ll have up at the lake, we can take the new boat your father bought out onto the lake and sip on Shirley Temples all day, virgin for you of course. You love the boat and you’ll love campfire stories and…”  
  
“I love Raven and Octavia more.” The little girl pouted.   
  
Her mother sighed and picked her up. “How about we go shopping for some new outfits before we leave? You can even pick out one all on your own, how does that sound?”   
  
“Really?” Her mother nodded and she saw a small smile creep over Clarke’s features.  
  
Her mother laughed. “Aww I’m proud, I taught you so well.” Abby gave her daughter a hug and then put her back down as they walked out towards the car.   
  
An hour later the Griffin’s were on the road, headed for their new cottage. “Clarke, I almost forgot to tell you, I heard there is another girl up at the cottage around your age, so you can make some new friends.”   
  
Clarke stared out the window just wanting to be back in New York City with her best friends. She really wasn’t paying much attention to her mother, instead she was thinking about the last talk she had with Raven.   
  
“ _I’m going away for the Raven?”_  
  
“You’re leaving me, here, with the my mother, like all summer?”   
  
“Yeah, I don’t want to go but they’re making me. I want to stay here with you and Octavia.” Both girls thought for a minute.   
  
“Why don’t I come with you? If you can‘t stay then I‘ll just go with you. Octavia will be fine here with Bellamy all summer, I may not survive though.”   
  
“How are we gonna pull that off?”   
  
Raven shook her little head and rolled her eyes. “They say you’re gonna be a doctor like your mom, but don’t’ think so C. I’ll just sneak in your suitcase or something.”

  
“Good idea Rave.” The girls high-fived each other just before Jake Griffin entered his daughters room.   
  
“What are you two up to?” He questioned with a knowingly smile on his face.  
  
The girls put on angelic faces hoping that it would pay off. “Us? Nothing.” They said in unison.   
  
Jake looked at the girls and then around the room. “I’m sorry but Raven can’t come with us, so no trying to sneak her in suit cases and Raven no trying to build suitcase or anything for that matter.” The two girls huffed and through their arms in the air, causing Jake to laugh. “It’s almost time to go Clarke.” He walked out of the room leaving the two girls to finish up.   
  
“May we meet again.”  Raven let out sadly as she reached forward and hugged her friend. “Try not to die in the forest.”  
  
Clarke nodded. “May we meet again. I’m really gonna miss you.”   
  
“I’m gonna miss you too.”   
  
“We’re still going to be best friends when I get back right?” Clarke questioned.  
  
Raven smiled and nodded. “Duh silly, of course. I luf you too much and you have really cool parents.” The girls giggled as Clarke rolled her eyes.  
  
“Clarke did you hear me, please stop ignoring me, I promise you’ll have fun.” Abby said in hopes of finally getting Clarke’s attention.  
  
“I don’t want new friends I already have friends.” Clarke pouted and went back to staring out the window. 

 

* * *

 

When the Wood’s got to their cottage, it was a struggle to get their daughter out of the car and when she did, she ran down to the water. Her father hot on her heels, making sure she didn’t get hurt. Lexa was nothing if not stubborn.

 

“What’s wrong squirt?” Lexa was practically in tears as she looked at the other large sized cottage. “Oh, I see. How about we go back up to the cottage to unpack and then we can make some food, I know you’re hungry. Your stomach sounds like a grizzly bear, and after that then maybe we can take the boat out?”

 

Lexa nodded and took her fathers hand as he led them back up to their cottage. Normally she’d already be in the water having fun with Costia but things this summer were going to change and she knew it, even at her young age.

 

A few hours later the Griffin’s arrived at their new summer cottage. “What do you think Clarke?” Abby asked. Clarke simply huffed in response and refused to get out of the car. “How about we eat and then go swimming?” Clarke gingerly exited the car and looked around, she had never really been a nature person and now she was surrounded by it. It was like a whole other world that she’d been dropped on without her consent.

 

“What are you doing pumpkin?” Jake asked as he picked his daughter up.

 

“Oh nothing, just looking for bears, deer, gorilla’s, you know anything that can eat me alive.” Jake laughed and carried her inside.

 

*** * ***

# Woods Cottage

 

“Lexa, Costia isn’t coming back, please try to have a little fun this summer.” Lexa shook her head and ran out the back door. Her mother went to go after her when her father stopped her. “What are you doing, go after her then, she’s 7 years old not 17.”

 

“You know where she’s going and I’ll give her five minutes and then go. She can take care of herself for that long, besides there’s no one else around, you worry too much my love.”

 

* * *

 

# Griffin Cottage

 

“So Clarke what do you think?” Abby asked her daughter as they sat around the table eating.

 

“I think I’d rather be home with my friends.”

 

Julie put down her fork. “It really won’t be that bad it’s just going to take some getting used to.”

 

“I don’t wanna get used to it, take me home now!” Both her parents just looked at her, so she decided to get up and storm off outside. Once she closed the back door behind her she started to run.

 

* * *

 

Lexa sat on the edge of the dock with her feet dangling over the side, not long enough to reach the water. She wasn’t normally one to cry but she really missed her best friend, the summer was their time and even though she had only been there for a few hours she already missed her like crazy and wondered how she’d be able to get through the rest of the summer. As young as she was she really didn’t understand every reason as to why Costia wasn’t coming back.

 

Clarke didn’t know where she was running to but she knew her parents would probably be hot on her heels. Tears streaming down her face she found her way to the dock where she seen someone already sitting at the end of it looking out over the water. Not knowing whom it was she stopped dead in her tracks.

 

Hearing someone come running her way Lexa turned around and was face to face with a the young blonde girl she would soon learn was staying in the cottage next to hers. The two girls stared at each other for a while before one of them said anything.

 

“Got a staring problem? Maybe you should go to the doctor.” Lexa was not in the mood for any company and she had no problem making that clear.

 

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. “I don’t have a problem, so I don’t need a doctor, do you? Cause my moms a doctor, sure she could help you.” Lexa turned back around, tears still in eyes. “Why are you crying?” Clarke asked sincerely once she realized the other girl was upset.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

“I asked you first.” Clarke retorted.

 

“Do I look like a kid that cares? I don’t think so.”

 

Being stubborn as she was, Clarke walked to the end of the dock and sat down next to Lexa. “What are you looking at then?”

 

The brunette girl huffed. “The water.”

 

“Just the water, isn’t that boring?”

 

“No, do you always talk so much?” Clarke shook her head no.

 

The girls sat in silence for what seemed like forever to them but was only about a minute. They were unaware of their parents standing behind them, introducing themselves, and hoping the girls would become friends.

 

“I take it you’re the new girl around here?” Clarke nodded. “Got a name, or am I gonna hafta call you new girl for the rest of our days?

 

“Clarke, what about you?”

 

“Lexa.”

 

“That’s kind of a weird name?” Clarke shook her head confused.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “It’s a nick name.”

 

“So what’s your not nick name then?”

 

“I’m not telling you that, cause then you’ll call me that and only my mom does that when she’s, argevated with me?”

 

Clarke shook her head. “That’s so like not a word.”

 

Lexa thought for a minute. “Is now.” The girls went back to their silence.

 

“So what is it?”

 

“I’m not telling.”

 

“Please?”

 

“No.”

 

“Ice cream? And I never share my ice cream so that means I really wanna know.”

 

“No, I’m not telling you.”

 

Clarke thought of something else she could give the girl. “Tell me and I won’t…I won’t push you in the water.” She nodded affirmatively and crossed her arms.

 

Lexa looked over and let out a small laugh causing Clarke to look down, both girls knew that there wasn’t going to be any pushing of anyone in the water.

 

“You’re really not going to tell me?”

 

Lexa shook her head. “Nope.”

 

“Gonna tell me why you were crying then?”

 

“Will it shut you up?”

 

Clarke looked down, and felt tears starting to build in her eyes again, she really wanted Raven and Octavia right then.

 

“I’m sorry, I just miss my best friend. Is it your fault she’s not coming back? You bought her cottage right?”

 

Clarke nodded. “I think my daddy did, I’m sorry.”

 

For some reason unknown to little Lexa, that statement was all she needed. She still missed Costia terribly but she couldn’t be mad at this new girl for some reason, even though she was really trying.

 

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault I guess. Why were you crying?” Clarke shrugged. “I told you so you have to tell me now, that’s the rule.”

 

“Since when is there a rule?”

 

Lexa thought for a minute. “Since…right now so out with it.”

 

“I miss my best friends and I’m mad my parents made me come here to the boonies, so that the bears and dear and gorillas can eat me alive.” Her statement made the other girl start to burst into laughter. “What’s so funny?”

 

“You, you big monkey head.”

 

“It’s not funny I’m scared.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry I guess I could protect you.”

 

“Really?” The brunette girl nodded. “Want to tell me your non nick name now.” Lexa looked at her. “Okay, sorry I’ll give it up.”

 

“Good but seriously I’ll protect you, I’m the commander of these woods.” Clarke wasn’t sure why but something made her believe in what Lexa had told her and it made her feel a little more at ease.

 

* * *

 

The summer had gone by quicker than either girl had realized and even though they weren’t best friends, they used each other to miss their best friends a little less. It was now time for them to get back to their lives, but little did they know what they had started that summer or how much they would miss each other. After spending practically every waking moment with each other it was going to be harder than either thought to be apart.

 

They had their share of fights being young kids but they made up within seconds. Both families were now packed and ready to leave.

 

“Can I go say bye to Clarke again mom?” Her mother smiled and nodded. “I hope their not gone yet.”

 

# Griffin Cottage

 

“Clarke, come on let’s go stop looking out the window.” Abby said walking into her daughter’s bedroom.

 

“Before we go can I say bye to Lexa?”

 

“I thought you already did that sweetie? We’re going to be late for dinner at the Jaha’s.” Clarke looked down and pouted. “Okay, fine let’s go down to the dock.”

 

* * *

 

Both girls stopped in their place when they seen each other walking towards in one another.

 

“I was coming to say bye to you.” They said in unison, both mothers smiling.

 

The two girls hugged each other, and said that they’d miss each other. “You’re coming back next summer right?” Lexa asked not wanting to lose another friend.

 

Clarke wasn’t sure of her answer so she looked at her mother who nodded. “Mhmm, I’ll be back cause you protected me and didn’t let the bears eat me.”

 

“Don’t forget about the deers and evil gorillas.” Lexa started laughing to herself before realizing no one else was laughing. They stood there for a minute not sure of what to do next.

 

After a minute Clarke gave Lexa a hug and Lexa didn’t complain so Clarke hugged her tighter. Both mothers took their daughters hands and said goodbye to each other. Just as the Griffins were out of sight, Lexa realized she had forgotten to tell Clarke something. So she took of running towards the Griffins cottage, calling Clarke’s name while her mother ran after her.

 

By the time Lexa got there she ran around to the front of the cottage to see Clarke getting into the car. “Griffin!!!” Clarke was already in the car with her seatbelt on though.

 

“Daddy wait.” Just as she said that Lexa ran up to the side of the car, and Jake rolled the window down for her.

 

“Alex..Alexandra.” Lexa said out of breath as her mother caught up to her mouthing a ‘sorry’ to Jake. “But don’t you dare call me that, or else.” Clarke nodded.

 

“Okay, Lexie.” She said knowing that her new friend hating being called that. Jake rolled the window back up as the two girls waved goodbye to each other, both hoping next summer would come sooner rather than later.

 

# TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

# 10 Years Old

 

Lexa and her parents made their way over to the Griffin Cottage, it was now a tradition that whoever got there first had to make dinner. They knocked on the back door, and before long Jake called for them to come in. They said all their hello’s and Lexa kept looking around.

 

“Where’s Abby?” Patricia Woods asked.

 

Jake turned around and handed Joshua Woods a beer, and a glass of wine to Patricia. “At home, with Clarke. She got the chicken pox, she’s just getting over them they should be up in no time at all.”

 

“Is she okay?” Lexa asked a little worried about her friend.

 

Jake smiled. “She’s fine, just itchy and she doesn’t really want to come out of her room because of the little red bumps, you know how she is.” Lexa nodded and let out a little laugh.

 

* * *

 

# One week later

 

Lexa was sitting down on the dock staring out at the water wondering when she was going to see Clarke. It had been a whole year since she had seen her and she felt like she was going to burst if she didn’t see her friend soon.

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

Lexa smiled. “The water.”

 

“Just the water, isn’t that like totally boring? The stars are way better.” Clarke sat down next to Lexa.

 

Looking over at her friend she smiled. “Nope, it’s calm and peaceful and not a million miles away.”

 

“Miss me?”

 

“Yep.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile at her friends admission.

 

 

The next day the girl’s fathers took them out on the boat fishing. “Clarke can you please sit still. You’re not going to catch anything if you take the line out of the water every ten seconds.”

 

Clarke bounced her leg up and down. “Sorry dad it’s just mad boring.”

 

“Mad boring?” Lexa raised an eyebrow at her friend.

 

“Heard it on MTV, what are you gonna do about it?”

 

“Push you in the water.” The brunette threatened.

 

Clarke laughed and left her fishing rod in its stand on the edge of the boat and got up. She walked over to the edge of the boat and turned around to look at Lexa, their fathers not paying attention but enjoying their beers.

 

“Come on doo it, chicken head.” Lexa folded her arms in front of her chest. “Oh you’re such a chicken, I should feed you to the evil gorillas.”

 

Just as Lexa was walking towards Clarke, Joshua told her not to even think about it, and Clarke started laughing.

 

“Lex I think you might have caught a fish you should check it.” Her father told her as he seen her line start to move.

 

At that moment Clarke’s line started to move in it’s place. “Daddy help I can’t pull it.” Clarke was struggling to reel the fish in. Even though Lexa was having no problems and was proud of herself for finally catching a fish she dropped her line and ran over to help Clarke. “What about yours?”

 

“It’s okay we can share.”

 

“Okay.” With that said Lexa put her hands on top of Clarke’s and the two girls tugged the pole towards themselves

 

With one more tug the girls were able to pull it into the boat where it flip-flopped around.

 

Clarke screamed. “Eww, oh my gawdd somebody kill it, Lexa it’s going to attack me.” The two fathers, along with Lexa laughed at the girl who was almost in tears who was using Lexa as a human shield.

 

Lexa went to step on the fish before her father grabbed her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and Jake took care of the flapping fish.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Protecting scardey cat Griffin over there. I’m the commander of these woods, the fish should know its place.” Clarke shot her a devilish look.

 

Joshua laughed at his daughter with a shake of his head. “Well that’s nice you but you don’t step on fish okay? You can’t just step on things you don’t like.”

 

“Me and the fish are tight though, he’s cool with it.” Lexa said as her father began to put her down.

 

“Tight? No more MTV for you either.”

 

A half hour later the girls and their fathers docked the boat and were greeted by their mothers who were sitting on the lawn chairs relaxing, sipping wine and sharing gossip.

 

“Mommy me and Lexa caught a fish.”

 

“A big fish.” The two girls smiled as Lexa held up the fish, making sure to keep it away from Clarke, not wanting her to start screaming again.

 

Their mothers looked at each other. “Congrats girls, to celebrate how about we get this camp fire going and make some smores. But first why don’t you two…” Before Abby could finish the girls starting running towards the Griffin cottage. “....clean up. To think they both put up a fight coming up here that summer.”

 

# Next Night

 

The phone rang at the Griffin cottage and since Abby was the closest to it she had the pleasure of answering it. “Hello.”

 

“Hi Abby, is Lexa over there by any chance?”

 

“I’m not sure, let me check.” At that moment Clarke walked into the kitchen. “Clarke, is Lex with you?” Clarke shook her head, the last she heard Lexa had gone home to change. “No she’s not here Patty. Everything okay?”

 

“We got into an argument and Lexa stormed off, Josh is out looking for her but I figured the first place she’d go would be there.”

 

Abby sighed. “I’ll ask Clarke, she’s right here. Clarke?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Do you know where Lexa is?”

 

Clarke shook her head ‘no’. “Why?”

 

“She got into an argument with her parents, do you know where she could be then?”

 

She thought for a minute, going over all the places in her head that Lexa might go. “I think I know where she is.”

 

“Patty, she thinks she knows where she is.” When Abby looked back at Clarke she was on her way out the back door. “Wait where are you going?”

 

“Boat. That’s probably where she is so just come down and check for us in a few minutes.” With that said the blonde headed down to the dock as Abby finished her conversation with Patty.

 

# Dock

 

Clarke was careful to watch where she was going as she walked down the steps of the hill on her way to the dock. Once she reached the boat she was sure to be quiet so that Lexa wouldn’t realize she had been found. She wasn’t on the back of the boat near the seats so Clarke looked over the captains seat and found her laying on her back. Smiling she carefully made her way over to the brunette.

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

Lexa wasn’t startled at the voice, she knew that if anyone was to find her that it was going to be Clarke. “The stars.” Lexa moved over, allowing Clarke to lay down next to her. “I can’t really see them from Washington.” Clarke didn’t say anything. “Aren’t you going to ask if that’s all I’m looking at?”

 

“Nope, I love looking up at the stars.” The girls smiled at each other and went back to looking up at the clear sky.

 

Their mothers stood at the top of the hill. They had been keeping a close eye on Clarke and when she didn’t come off the boat they figured she had found Lexa.

 

“Should we just leave them?”

 

“Let Lexa cool down, they should be alright, not like anyone else is around.”

 

An hour later the mothers came back to get the two girls to come in for the night. When they got to the boat they found their daughters fast asleep, huddled together. Smiling the women gently picked up their daughters and carried them to the tent they shared just outside the Woods cottage.

 

# Couple Weeks Later

 

Clarke ran up the steps of the Woods’ deck and tapped lightly on the glass doors. “Hi, Clarke, come on in, she’s up stairs in her room, just follow the music.” Joshua told her.

 

When she finally got to Lexa’s room she knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at the loud music coming from inside the room. Deciding to not care what Lexa was doing, she pushed the door open and tried her hardest not to laugh as she watched the other girl.

 

Lexa stood with a stuffed pig in her hand, eyeing the dolls on the other side of the room. She danced a little before stopping, lining up her shot and throwing the pig at her targes. She knocked down all the dolls successfully with a proud smile on her face. She did a happy dance, as the song changed to Shake ya tail feather. Clarke couldn’t take it anymore and busted out laughing causing Lexa to turn around in a bit of shock.

 

“What you be laughing at?” Clarke started to laugh even harder and was almost on the floor in tears, because she was laughing so hard. “I’m kidding, what’s up? I thought you guys already left?”

 

The brunette tried to catch her breath but every time she looked at the brunette she started laughing again. Finally five minutes later she was able to speak.

 

“Were you having fun?” She snickered.

 

Lexa shot her a look. “I was actually. Now what’s going on?”

 

“I wanted to give you this.” Clarke took the ring off her finger and handed it to Lexa.

 

Lexa looked at the ring in her hand. “You’re mood ring, you love this thing though.”

 

Clarke shrugged. “It’s just I don’t get to see you all year so I want you to remember me somehow, you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want.”

 

Walking over to the other side of the room Lexa picked up the pig she was using as a bowling ball. Looking at the pig then back at Clarke she handed it to her.

 

“No I can’t.” Lexa went to take off the mood ring. “Okay fine, but are you sure. It’s Mr. Oinky.”

 

“I’m sure he can protect you from all the crazy people you tell me about that live in New York when I can’t. Ya never know there might be evil gorillas there too.”

 

Clarke hugged the stuffed pig before hugging Lexa. “I better get going before mom has a hissy fit.”

 

“Okay dawg.”

 

“What are you Randy Jackson.” The two girls laughed before hugging again.

 

Clarke headed for the door before turning around. “I’ll see you next summer… Alexandra.” With that said she took off back to her own cottage where her parents were waiting for her.

 

“You’re so going to get it the next time I see you.” Lexa screamed after her down the hall. Walking back inside her room, she sat on her bed and played with the ring on her thumb, already waiting for next summer to start.


	3. Chapter 3

# 13 Years Old

 

Lexa Woods stood on the balcony of her family’s cottage, from there she could slightly see the Griffin cottage through the trees. She was trying to wait patiently for them, it had been a little over a year since she had seen Clarke Griffin and a lot had changed in a year.

 

After waiting for about a half hour Lexa decided to head down to the boat where her parents were relaxing. When she got to there she flopped down and stared up at the sky.

 

“No sign of them yet darling?”

 

Lexa shook her head. “Nope.”

 

Her mother looked over at her and smiled. “They’ll be here soon they probably just hit traffic.”

 

As if to spite what her mother had said it was now 10 p.m. and there was still no sign of the Griffins. The Woods clan ate their dinner in silence as Lexa wasn’t very talkative. It was like the summer she lost Costia all over again, except this time much worse.

 

“Why are you sitting out here, it’s cold and you don’t have a sweater on bozo.”

 

Lexa smiled and answered without turning around. “I’m not a clown thank you, do you see my hair being different colours.” Clarke laughed and sat down next to Lexa. “Waters nice tonight.” Lexa said as her feet dangled off the edge of the dock and into the water.

 

To her surprise Clarke slipped off her sandals and put her feet into the water. “Oh it is nice tonight.” Clarke laughed. “You can close your mouth now.”

 

“It’s just, what about the fish aren’t you scared they’re gonna totally bite your toes off?”

 

The blonde playfully hit the brunette on the arm. “Shut up, I was young and stupid.”

 

“What are you now, a year older and still stupid?” The blonde stuck her tongue out.

 

“You’re the stupid one, and I’m mature for your information. So you gonna tell me why your sitting out here this late?”

 

“Not late, it’s only ten, shows how mature you are, and I was just thinking.”

 

“About?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

“Don’t make me push you in the water.” She threatened.

 

Lexa laughed. “Seriously you need to stop with that threat, you’ve never once pushed me in the water so the threat loses any impact.” Clarke huffed. “I was just thinking about something I needed…”

 

“You needed…”

 

“To tell you.” The brunette fumbled.

 

Clarke was intrigued. “Oh and what’s that?”

 

She wasn’t ready to tell her just yet. “I missed you.”

 

“I knew it, and I missed you too.” The two girls hugged, and when they pulled away Clarke spotted the ring on Lexa’s finger and smiled.

 

# One Month Later

 

“You’re starting a band? That’s so cool.” The two girls were floating on their inflatable chairs in the lake tanning.

 

Lexa nodded. “I don’t think you’d like it though.”

 

“And why do you think that, not like you ever think anyways.”

 

Lexa laughed sarcastically. “It’s not exactly you’re type of music. Which means it’s not bubble gum pop or gangsta rap.”

 

“I have a wide variety of musical tastes thank you.”

 

“Going from Barbie Girl, to Genie in a bottle, to Spice Up your life, and we can’t forget Notorious BIG.” Lexa laughed finding herself highly amusing. Clarke on the other hand raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

 

“Duh you totally forgot one, and it’s not bubble gum pop, it’s just pop.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “What did I forget?” She smiled and tipped blondes chair, causing the her to fall into the water. “Oops I did it again.”

 

“I was thinking more along the lines of, Bye Bye Bye.” Clarke dunked Lexa’s head into the water.

 

After a few minutes the girls stopped play fighting. “That was a good one Griffster, I have to admit.”

 

“Thank you, I learn from the best.”

 

An hour later the girls were still lying around in the water, and Lexa was asking Clarke about life in New York.

 

“So you and Wells, are a couple now? Like a dating, boyfriend and girlfriend couple”

 

“Mhmm.” Clarke nodded while she soaked up the sun.

 

There was silence between them after that until Patricia and Abby came down a half hour later and got them for dinner.

 

* * *

 

It was the last day of summer before the two families headed their separate ways and Clarke hadn’t heard from Lexa since their argument two days ago. Which wasn’t over much of anything but Lexa had just snapped and Clarke was never one to take anyone’s crap, not even from Lexa.

 

She didn’t want to leave without the two of them sorting things out, and clearing the air. Normally she would have just ran over to the other cottage but because of the rain she decided to call first and lucky for her, because Lexa wasn’t there. Figuring Lexa was at the dock she grabbed an umbrella but still got soaked and it was for nothing because Lexa wasn’t there.

 

Standing dripping wet on her balcony wondering where Lexa could possibly be, Clarke stared off into the distance. The rain had died down a bit and it was a little clearly and through an opening in some of the trees she saw something move and then she heard a faint splash. Taking her chances of it being an evil gorilla Clarke decided to see what was going on.

 

Lexa sat on a rock, in the rain, trying to skip stones. She had found this spot a couple years ago when her and Clarke and some of the other kids were playing manhunt in the forest. A small clearing where no one could find her, not even Clarke. A place for her to go and clear her head, to just think and relax without the world of judgment or her parents breathing down her neck.

 

“You’re going to get sick if you stay out here any longer.” Her heart felt like it was about to stop.

 

“How did you find me?”

 

Clarke stood next to Lexa, who was sitting on a rock. “Seen something move from my balcony and hoped it was you.”

 

“What if it was evil deer, or a bear?”

 

“Decided to take my chances. Lex, want to tell me what’s been going on with you all summer?”

 

Lexa blushed but was thankful for the rain and the fact it was ridden by darkness. “It’s late we should head back inside.” She went to get up. “Aren’t you coming?”

 

“Not until you tell me whatever it is that’s on your mind and has been on your mind all summer.”

 

“How do you even know something is?”

 

Clarke gave her a look that said it all. “Sit, and talk.”

 

The brunette sat back down on the rock and motioned for Clarke to sit on the one that was next to it. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Clarke wasn’t going to push, she knew that didn’t work so she sat, trying to patiently wait it out.

 

“I like girls.”

 

“You what?” Clarke was taken aback. “But I thought you had Luke?”

 

“It’s not Luke, it’s Luna.” Clarke was speechless. “Well I think I like guys, and girls. I’m totally okay with it if you don’t want to talk to me anymore. Okay so I wouldn’t be okay with that but it’s your choice, and I’ll probably be pissed but yeah you know what I mean.”

 

To Lexa’s surprise Clarke leaned forward and hugged her. When she pulled away she gave her a good smack upside the head. “I’m glad you told me but if you ever keep something this big from me again I’m totally pushing you into the lake for real. Oh and Alexandra, I still love you, regardless of who you love.”

 

Lexa smiled. “What did I tell you about calling me that. I told you when we were 7 that only my mom can call me that. So now, you’re going to pay the way you always do.” With that said Lexa pushed Clarke into the lake but knowing full well what the brunette was going to do Clarke brought Lexa with her.

 

“So we’re good?” Lexa asked as the two girls stayed in the lake the rain still coming down.

 

“Always.”

 

* * *

 

# 16 Years Old

 

Thus far the summer had been going really well. The girls had fallen into a routine by now and it seemed to work. Wake up, eat, go out on the boat, do whatever they wanted, more of the boat, dinner, fishing and then sit by the fire. However the entire time there was something that Lexa was needing to tell Clarke, because things were about to drastically change.

 

The two girls were lying on the boat, catching up on some tanning when Lexa finally got the nerve to tell Clarke what she had been wanted to all summer.

 

“Griff?”

 

“Hmm?” She answered turning onto her back.

 

“Costia’s coming up tomorrow.” She said so fast she barely knew what she had said herself.

 

Clarke wasn’t sure she heard her right. “What? And slow down.”

 

Lexa looked away. “Costia is coming up tomorrow for the rest of the summer.”

 

The blonde’s mouth dropped open. “Costia like the Costia, Costia that you hated me over because we bought her cottage?” Lexa nodded. “I mean how, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“I ran into her, we go to the same school she moved back to Washington. I didn’t tell you sooner because I didn’t want you to think I was abandoning you or anything. The summer is normally our time and it’s just…”

 

Clarke nodded and gave Lexa a hug. “It’s okay I get it, no worries.”

 

# Three Weeks Later

 

Clarke had been feeling left out, she knew Lexa didn’t mean for it to be that way but it was as if her and Costia connected on a different level and Clarke didn’t think she could compete. For the first week the three had tried to do everything together but that started to change and now Clarke was lucky if she got to hang out with Lexa at all.

 

She made her way down to the dock, her ipod in hand. It was getting late and the sun was setting, she had just gotten off the phone with her boyfriend, Finn and then Raven but all she wanted to do was be left alone.

 

When she got to the docks though she was greeted by the sound of jet skis whizzing around on the lake. Most people were inside by now eating their dinners and relaxing, but Lexa and Costia were out having fun. She was a little upset but mostly hurt. Lexa hadn’t even asked her if she wanted to come out. It may have seemed childish but to Clarke it was important, it wasn’t like she got to see Lexa all year. Having seen enough Clarke got up and went to a place she was sure no one would find her except for one person, and she was sure that person wouldn’t go looking for her anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

Out on the water when they were far enough away and were done messing around the two girls sat out in the middle of the lake.

 

“I think I’m going to tell Clarke about us.”

 

“Why is it we always talk about Clarke?” The shorter girl asked. “It’s always Clarke this and Clarke that, no offence Lex but I’m sick of hearing about Clarke. Every once in awhile it’s cool I don’t mind but she’s right here we don’t have to talk about her constantly.”

 

The girls were silent as they sat there thinking. “She’s not even talking to me right now, it just hurts, and kind of pisses me off.”

 

“Not that I’m complaining but all we’ve done is hang out, Clarke really hasn’t been around and we leave tomorrow night.” Lexa hung her head at Costia’s comment knowing the other girl was right.

 

# Next Day

 

The next morning Lexa and Costia were sitting on the dock watching the sunrise. Lexa still hadn’t talked to Clarke and when she went to the night before Abby had informed her that she was sleeping.

 

“I love you Lex.” Costia said not bothering to look at the other girl.

 

A little shocked but happy at the same time the brunette smiled. “I love you too.” Not thinking anyone else was around she leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

 

Before either could say anything they heard the wood planks rattle a bit and someone run off in the distance. Sighing Lexa held her head in her hands, she definitely should have told Clarke sooner.

 

“I should go after her, I’ll be back.” Costia nodded as Lexa stood up and took off running.

 

She checked the Griffin’s cottage first, then the boat but with no luck. After that she checked the beach, the tents, but came up with nothing. Making her way back to the dock she sighed.

 

“Did you find her?” Costia asked as Lexa leaned her head on her girlfriends shoulder, shaking her head not able to speak.

A little while later Patricia came down to get the girls and told them it was time to go.

 

“Mom, I have to find Clarke first have you seen her?”

 

Her mother shook her head. “Sorry, I’m sure she’ll turn up.”

 

“We should go help your parents pack up the stuff.” Lexa nodded at her girlfriend’s suggestion and helped the other girl up, catching a glimpse of the ring on her pinky finger. The one that hand been there since she was younger.

 

“I’ll meet you there I think I know where she is.” Before Costia could reply Lexa took of running towards the woods.

 

Clarke sat on the rock where her and Lexa’s names were carved into the side. Her eyes bloodshot from being up all night, shivering from being slightly cold even though it was quite hot out. Wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked out into the water, thoughts of her and Lexa as kids up until this summer flooded her mind.

 

“Want to tell me why you’re crying?” The brunette kept her space for the time being. She knew how explosive the blonde could be when she was upset. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Costia, I wanted to I just didn’t know how, and I’m sorry I wasn’t around these past few weeks.”

 

Clarke still didn’t say anything and kept her focus on the water in front of her. Feeling it was safe to move forward Lexa sat on her rock, across from Clarke’s. “Can you say something, you’re kind of scaring me.”

 

“Nothing to say.” Clarke said quietly. “Everything’s good, no worries I’ll see you next summer Lexa, have a good year. I can get a Mr. Oinky for you if you want to give him to your girlfriend since you love her and all.” Clarke got up and went to leave before being stopped.

 

Clarke’s eyes went wide she took in the sight of her friend that was almost in tears herself. Lexa almost didn’t know what to say. “I gave him to you for a reason. Are you sure your okay?”

 

“Peachy keen jelly bean. Goodbye Lexa.” Clarke walked away without looking back and Lexa knew that nothing was peachy about the situation.

 

She knew Clarke was lying but what she couldn’t figure out was why. It was almost like she was jealous but she had no reason to be, shaking it off Lexa watched the other girl leave. “Goodbye Clarke, may we meet again.” For some reason it was as if it was their final goodbye and they weren’t going to see each other again, at least not anytime soon.

 

It was at that moment that Lexa turned around and looked out at the water and promised herself and the world that that was not going to be the last time she saw Clarke Griffin.


	4. Chapter 4

# 17 Years Old

 

Clarke sat on the back deck of the cottage when she saw the Woods’ walk up the steps, the butterflies in her stomach got extremely worse as she tried not to hold her breath. She was nervous to see Lexa especially after the way she’d left the year before.

 

“Hi Clarke, how are you? You look amazing.”

 

“Thanks Mrs. Woods, I’m well, you look amazing yourself.” She gave the woman a hug before giving one to Mr. Woods and then looking around for Lexa.

 

“I’m sorry hun, she’s not here she’ll be up in a month. Failed math, had to take it in summer school.” Clarke looked down. “What’s the matter she’ll be up before you know it.”

 

“I’m heading back to New York in a month, for the rest of the summer, got an internship with Raven that we can’t pass up.”

 

That night Clarke couldn’t sleep, Mr. Oinky wasn’t even helping. She now knew exactly what Lexa must have felt when they were younger and Costia didn’t come back. Except Costia had suddenly popped back into her life so all was well that ended well.

 

After a few hours of restlessness she decided to get up go sit on the boat. She knew it was going to be one hell of a long month, and an even longer summer. Picking up her cell phone she contemplated calling her but as she was about to press call button the thought of Costia and Lexa kissing and excluding her all last summer clouded her mind. Forgetting about the call she just laid there and looked up at the stars.

 

# One Month Later

 

Lexa pulled up to the cottage in her jeep. She inhaled the fresh scent that was foreign in Washington. Forgetting about her bags, her parents and her hunger, Lexa raced down to the dock, almost positive that Clarke would either be there or on the boat tanning.

 

When she got there, there was nothing but the calm lake and a few birds. She checked the boat, only to find it empty too. Sighing she decided to try the Griffin cottage but no one was there. Dejected, she walked around back to her own family’s cottage and heard laughter coming from the deck.

 

“Hi sweetie, how was the drive.”

 

“It was alright. Hi Abby, Jake.”

 

“Hey stranger.” Jake said as Lexa gave Abby a hug.

“Do you know where Clarke is, I’ve been looking for her all over the place.” The parents all looked at each other, knowing just how much Lexa wanted to see Clarke. “What is she okay, did something happen? Was it the evil gorillas?”

 

Her mother put an arm on her shoulder. “Clarke left…”

 

“Mind finishing that sentence mom, don’t leave a girl hanging in suspense like that.”

 

Taking a deep breath Patricia looked to Abby for support. “Clarke got an internship and had to go back to New York.”

 

Lexa was shell shocked at what she had just heard Abby tell her and it was like a bad dream. “She what? You mean she was here and I missed her?” All the parents nodded as Lexa got up and walked down the back steps.

 

# Dock

 

“I don’t know, she’s not here.” Lexa mumbled into the phone trying not to tear up.

 

There was a sigh before the other person started talking. “There’s nothing you can do Lex.”

 

“You don’t understand I haven’t talked to her in what feels like forever. I miss my best friend Costia.” Lexa began to cry, something she seldomly did . “Not only that you know we left things a complete mess.”

 

“No Lexa, she left things like that. I know you guys are friends but...”

 

“But nothing, who knows when I’ll be able to see, if I’ll even ever see her again.”

 

There was silence on the phone. “Just calm down, you’ll see her again.”

 

“I’m not so sure Costia.”

 

The rest of the summer went by slowly for both girls. Both constantly wondering what the other was doing but being too stubborn to pick up the phone and find out for themselves. For Lexa it was a lot worse and she spent most of her time on the dock or at her and Clarke’s spot. The thoughts of last summer running through her mind, just as it had plagued her all year.

 

One question running through her mind the entire time, would she ever see her best friend again. There was so much she needed to tell her, and show her but most of all she just missed her being around.

* * *

 

# 18 Years Old - February

 

She hung up the phone after talking to their bands manager and started jumping around the house. Whistling happily to herself as she entered the kitchen, where her mother just started at her and laughed. Opening the fridge trying to hide the huge smile on her face as she got herself a bottle of water.

 

“What’s got you so happy?” Her father asked as he set his brief case on the kitchen counter.

 

“We got a gig, a real life proper gig.”

 

Her mother looked up from the paper she was reading. “You guys got booked, after all that racket I’ve heard all these years coming from my garage, it’s all paid off?” Lexa nodded. “Well where is it?”

 

“Some place called The Arc, I’m not sure where it is, I have to call everyone else and then map quest it. I’ll let you know when I know.” Lexa skipped off upstairs and turned on her computer.

 

“Ah ha, The Arc…New York City.” At first she couldn’t believe her eyes. She was finally going to get the chance to go to New York, and she had one very important stop to make while there. Almost two years had gone by without her speaking or seeing Clarke Griffin and she was hoping that would change before the beginning of the summer.

 

# New York

 

Clarke sat on her bed as her and Raven decided what they wanted to do that weekend. The room was quiet as the girls thought, but kept coming up blank. The silence was broken by the sound of someone signing onto facebook.

 

Raven leaned over the bed to get a better look at who it was but when she realized who it was she just sat back.

 

“Who was it?” The taller brunette asked, Mr. Oinky under her arm.

 

“No one special.” Clarke’s face dropped. “What?”

 

“Who is it?”

 

Raven paused, she didn’t know much about what happened but she knew enough to know that whatever it was it had made her best friend miserable. “Lexa.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did she send me a message or just sign in?”

 

“Sign in. You should talk to her if you miss her so much.” Clarke gave Raven a look. “Fine, then I’ll talk to her.” Clarke turned quiet and looked at Mr. Oinky.

 

“No, please don’t.”

 

“Too late.” Raven got up and walked over to the computer, sitting down she typed the message into the box as Clarke got up and left the room.

 

Clarke Griffin: Hello Jell-O

 

Lexa Woods: Hi

 

Clarke Griffin: How are you?

 

Lexa Woods: I’m okay, how is she?

 

Clarke Griffin: She’s alright, kind of moody today I think she’s pmsing so I’ll just take her to the gun range, so we can practice shooting things.”

 

Lexa Woods: Some things will never change, just ask her if she’s peachy like a peach tree.

 

Clarke Griffin: Um okay, not going to ask but we’re going out, you should talk to her, text her cell or something, toodles.

 

Lexa Woods: Yeah, maybe, bye.

 

Raven got up went downstairs where Clarke was getting a bowl of cereal.

 

“Are you peachy like a peach tree?” She asked as she sat next to her best friend. Without a word Clarke looked up from her cereal bowl and glared at her best friend, and if looks could kill Raven would have been dead ten times over.

 

# Saturday

 

Lexa pulled up to a large house, turned off her jeep and just sat wondering what she should do next. To ring or not to ring the doorbell, that is the question. Okay that was retarded, gotta remember to skip English more often.

 

Deciding that she wasn’t a wuss or a pansy she slowly made her way to the front door and before letting herself thing she rang the doorbell. After about a minute Abby answered the door and looked like she was either ready to call the cops or ask a question that only Abigail Griffin would think of.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Abby raised an eyebrow, finding the girl only somewhat familiar.

 

“Is Clarke home?” Lexa began to push her sunglasses onto her forehead.

 

“Who wants to…Lexa?” Abby’s mouth dropped open, her eyes wide in shock.

 

Lexa nodded. “In the flesh.” Abby remained still. “Abs you okay?”

 

“Huh, oh yeah, come on in. You look good, nice braids, I’m sure your mother loves them.” Lexa laughed. “You know I was kind of punk in my day.”

 

“Honey, no stories about your yester years please.” Lexa turned around somewhat expecting to see Clarke but instead, she got a glimpse of Jake.

 

“Lexa doesn’t mind, she’s more than used to it.” Lexa let out a small laugh and nodded. “Do you know where your daughter is?”

 

Jake shrugged and waved at Lexa as he got his coat on. “Call her cell, I’m not to sure where she went.” With that Jake smiled, hugged Lexa and walked out the front door.

 

“Sorry he’s a little late for a minute. Let me see if she’ll answer her phone.” Picking up the phone Abby tried to call her daughter but only got her voicemail. “I think she might be at the beach or this place called the crab shack on the pier with Raven and some people if you want to meet up with them there. I don’t mean to be nosey, wait yes I do, what brings you to town?”

 

“My band got a gig at The Arc, so I thought I’d stop in and say hi. Will Jake be long, I’d love to catch up with him too.”

 

Abby shook her head. “He’s got meetings all day as far as I know. Did you have time to stay for dinner?”

 

“Not for dinner but I can hang out if you want some company for awhile.” Abby smiled and nodded. Lexa wasn’t quite sure what she had gotten herself into but she hoped that maybe Clarke would come on while she was still there.

 

# Library

 

Clarke, Raven and Octavia were studying in the library, in hopes of acing all their exam. “I heard some indie band from D.C. is playing at the The Arc tonight, what do you say we check them out?” Raven let out, her eyes never wavering from her textbook.

 

“Sounds good…wait aren’t we supposed to be meeting the guys tonight though?”

 

Raven smacked herself on the forehead. “Right, this band sounded really good though.”

 

Clarke thought for a minute. “I got it, we meet the guys do the movie and dinner thing like planned and then make them come with us.”

 

“Good thinking C-bear.” Octavia grinned as she and Raven high-fived. Another moment later and they all went back to their studying, happy that they were going to get what they wanted.

 

# The Arc - Later that night

 

Lexa scanned the crowd from the back of the stage trying to see if maybe Clarke would show up. But no matter how hard she looked or how many times she looked, she never saw the only girl in the room she wanted to see.

 

“Dudes and Betty’s put your hands together for Trikru.” Titus, the owner of The Arc grinned before he walked off stage and back into the shadows.

 

The band made their way on stage and Lexa made her way to the microphone. “How’s it going tonight New York.” The crowd cheered and a few guys, even a few girls whistled. “We’re not very patient so we’re just going to jump right in. We’re Trikru from Washington, D.C and this first song is called, Here we go again.”

 

_“And here we go again_

_With all the things we said_

_And not a minute spent_

_To think that we'd regret_

_So we just take it back,_

_These words and hold our breath_

_Forget the things we swore we meant_

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright_

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

_Cause I'm not. No I'm not. Well, I'm not._

## And here we go again

_With all the things we did_

_And now I'm wondering_

_Just who would I have been_

_To be the one attached_

_At all times to your hip?_

_Forget the things we swore we meant._

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright_

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

_Cause I'm not, no I'm not.”_

 

Tucking the thoughts of seeing Clarke into the back of her mind Lexa moved into the next song as the crowd started to cheer louder. “This next one, is a little something I wrote last summer, it’s called Pressure.”

 

_“Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

## Cause I fear I might break

_and I fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all of the days that we spent_

## Carried away from home

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you”_

 

Lexa took a minute as the guitarist and her best friend, Anya, went for a riff. Taking the opportunity to glance out at the crowd again looking for her hearts desire but coming up short. She was so fixed on finding Clarke that she didn’t notice Costia in the front row.

 

Without a break the band went into the next song. Lexa tried with all her might to try and focus on what was right in front of her but all she wished to see were bright blue eyes looking over at her. Especially since the blonde was the reason she ever bothered to learn how to play the guitar to begin. She had always envied the fact that Clarke knew how to play so one summer the blonde vowed to teach her, even if it took them every waking moment. Which it pretty much had.  

 

“I wanna hear you sing it with me.” Lexa shouted as she pointed the mic towards the crowd.

Taking a swig of water, Lexa swallowed a bit before spitting the rest out at the crowd, which only made them cheer louder.

 

As the song ended Clarke, Raven, Octavia, and their boyfriends all walked in. “I can’t see anything.” Octavia complained.

 

“Pumpkin you can never see.” Lincoln said, earning a him a playful slap on the arm from his girlfriend.

 

“You’re not alone O, I can’t see either but there’s a table right there so at least we get to listen.” Clarke let out, a little upset that they weren’t going to be able to actually see the band.

 

Back on stage the band was talking things over and there was no way Lexa had seen Clarke walk in with the size of the crowd.

 

Turning back to the crowd Lexa finally cut the silence. “New York you guys are awesome, if you know the words I wanna hear you sing em’ as loud as you can.”

_“I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on_

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on.”_

 

Back upstairs Clarke was trying to get a glimpse of the singer but even as her and Finn tried to make their way downstairs it was becoming a difficult task. Finally giving up she sat back down next to Octavia. “That voice sounds so familiar for some reason.” She said as Raven nodded and turned her attention back to listening to the band.

 

“This is gonna be the last one of the night, you guys have been amazing, and we’re definitely going to be back here soon. I wrote this for someone special and close to my heart, which is why it’s called, My Heart.”

 

_“I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

 

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_

_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

 

As the band finished Lexa looked around for Clarke one last time but she never saw her up on the second floor.

 

# Griffin House - After the show

 

By the time Clarke got home she was more than a little tired. Dropping her purse and coat by the front door she made her way to the kitchen. Not long after Abby walked in with a serious look on her face.

 

“What is it mom?”

 

“Someone came by to see you today, and you really need to learn how to answer your phone.”

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her mother. “Who was here, I saw everyone that means anything to me tonight, phone died which is why I didn’t check it and we were at the library most of the day so I didn’t have my charger.”

 

“Lexa.” Was all Abby said.

 

“Lexa, Lexa who?”

 

“The woman on the moon Lexa. How many Lexa’s do you know?”

 

Clarke’s mouth dropped quite similar to how Abby’s had earlier. “Wh..What was she doing here, why didn’t she wait, why didn’t you make her wait?”

 

“Said something about a concert at The Arc.” With that Abby walked away leaving her daughter stunned.

 

 _I can’t believe Lexa was there, and I missed her_. _She was the show tonight and I didn’t see her._ Was all she could think as she walked up stairs and called the Woods house only to get a voicemail. Hanging up with out saying anything she lied on her bed staring up at the ceiling, holding Mr. Oinky. Sometimes her stubbornness really got the better of her and she knew it but she also knew that the summer couldn’t come fast enough.

 

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

# 18 Years Old - June

 

As she sat on the front balcony of the cottage she was both nervous and exited and a million other emotions she couldn’t quite explain. It had been two years, without seeing or talking to Clarke Griffin. When the Woods family got to the cottage and the Griffins came over Lexa’s heart felt like it had momentarily stopped. There was no sign of their daughter; Abby had told her she’d be coming up as soon as she finished some stuff for school.

 

Deciding she couldn’t take the anxiousness any longer Lexa grabbed the keys to her Jeep and headed into town to get some ice cream. To her dismay when Lexa got back there was still no sign of Clarke. So Lexa went back up to the porch and sat on the swinging bench with her ipod. A little while later the brunette heard a car pull up, not wanting to get her hopes up but wanting to look she got up and made her way over to the railing see who it was.

 

She saw the blue mustang pull up and she almost went back to lying down but for some reason she felt like she shouldn’t. Then she saw the door open and a gorgeous blonde get out with a huge smile on her face. Lexa’s mouth dropped in awe, she couldn’t really see the girl and she wasn’t sure if it was Clarke, the Griffins were expecting company but whoever it was, Lexa thought was gorgeous. Looking up at the sky she saw the clouds roll in and the slight temperature change, she knew things were going to get rough that night, what she didn’t know was that it just wasn’t going to be because of the weather.

 

# Griffin Cottage

 

“Mom, Dad? Patty? Josh?” Clarke called out through the cottage as she walked in and placed her bag down by the door.

 

“Out here.” Her father called out from the back deck.

 

When she walked out onto the deck she was instantly greeted from smiles by the Woods’. “My gosh Clarke Griffin, look at you all grown up.” Patricia gave her a hug and it seemed like she wouldn’t let her go anytime soon. “Lexa just went for some ice cream, I’m not sure if she’s back yet, but feel free to check.”

 

“Thanks, I think I’m going to get settled in first. See you all for dinner?” The parents nodded as Clarke walked back inside and up to her room, over looking the lake.

 

She took a deep breath and looked up to the sky where she was greeted with grey and gloominess. Feeling somewhat tired after the long drive up she decided that before she faced the skeleton in her closet, formally known as Lexa, she needed a nap.

 

An hour later she awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. Groaning she rolled over and tried to ignore it, that is until her mother poked her head in the door.

“Honey, phone for you.” In response Clarke moved the pillow over her head. “Here.” Her mother shoved the phone in her face, giving her no other choice but to answer it.

 

She waited for her mother to leave the room before clearing her throat and answering. “Hello?” Came her groggy tone, but it got no answer so she tried again. “Helloo? Anybody home?”

 

“Hi.” It was a soft reply only barely audible but it was enough for her to hear. A moment passed with no one saying a word. “Clarke.” It wasn’t a question, it was more of a statement or more like someone just wanted to say her name. That was all that was needed to make her heart flutter and she knew exactly who she was talking to.

 

“Hey.” She didn’t know what else to say.

 

There was a pause and it sounded like the other person wanted to say something but couldn’t get it out. “Did you maybe want to come over? I know it’s raining outside, I mean I could come over there, if you want of course.”

 

Clarke looked outside and saw the rain pouring down. “I still need to finish unpacking and wash up so how about I maybe come by a little later.” She just wasn’t ready to face Lexa Woods yet after two years and just hearing her on the phone was hard enough.

 

“Oh, uh okay.”

 

“Okay, so I’ll see you later then?”

 

“At some point I’m sure. Sorry if I woke you up, bye.” Lexa hung up the phone and decided to go for a walk, disregarding the rain. She was just totally shot down and it hurt like hell, even after two years.

 

Clarke hung up the phone and thought about what had just happened. Smacking herself on the forehead she got up and got changed before heading over to the Woods Cottage. By the time she got there Lexa was already gone. Heading back out into the rain Clarke decided to try and see if she was at the dock.

 

When she neared the dock she smiled at the sound of the music playing from the boat, and there lying on the dock was Lexa Woods. Or she hoped it was Lexa, otherwise she’d be completely embarrassed. She stood still watching the blonde lay on the dock in the rain, listening to the music as the water fell down on her.

 

“I thought it says, can’t you see it’s just raining no need to go outside, not lets go sit out in the rain and get sick..”

 

For a second Lexa thought that she was for sure dreaming. Deciding to open an eye she saw a beautiful blonde with killer legs, and those eyes. Now she thought for sure she was hallucinating, and then the girl walked over and was standing right in front of her. Propping herself up on her arms she smiled. “Clarke Griffin.”

 

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Lexa Woods.” There was a long pause and it was as if all their fighting never happened and they hadn’t spent a second apart. “So where are my banana pancakes then?”

 

Lexa smiled bigger than she thought she ever had. “Inside most likely, might be cold by now but if you’re on your best behaviour and don’t kill me I might be able to make you some more.”

 

She went to get up but stopped when Clarke laid down next to her on the dock. Laying back down the two stayed in silence, for now their troubles and issues were behind them and the only thing that was important was being with each other.

 

# Woods Cottage – An Hour Later

 

Lexa wrapped the towel around Clarke, her hand slightly touching the other girls as she pulled away.

 

“Thanks.” Both girls smiled at each other and stood starring not being able to take their eyes off each other. “You look good.”

 

“You look amazing, someone finally grew up.” Lexa joked.

 

“I guess it happens, and thank you.” Clarke tried not to blush but it was hard not to, especially since she was trying to forget about the butterflies in her stomach. A part of her hated that even after all this time Lexa was still able to affect her in the same way.

 

“No problem, my offer for those banana pancakes still stands if you want. My parents and your parents are probably passed out at your place by now. I could make the pancakes, we could go sit on the deck and catch up if it’s cool by you?”

 

Clarke nodded. “It’s cake.” Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Sorry that’s what happens when you’re around Octavia for far too long.” Lexa nodded in understanding.

 

“If you want to change feel free to borrow anything that’s in my room.” Clarke nodded and headed off to change as Lexa got what she was going to need to make the pancakes with.

 

Just as she finished making the batter her cell phone began to ring. Her original instinct was to ignore and continue what she was doing, but she felt bad, especially if it was an emergency.

 

“Hello.” She answered tasting the batter with her finger.

 

“Lexa, can we talk.”

 

“Now isn’t really a good time.”

 

“Please.” The voice pleaded.

 

Lexa huffed. “One minute.”

 

Ten minutes later Clarke walked back into the kitchen to hear Lexa arguing on the phone with someone, her back towards Clarke.

 

“Costia how many times do we have to go over this?…Okay, fine have fun, I don’t care incase you didn’t get the memo…Well I am busy right now…Yes with Clarke, the girl I haven’t seen in two years so later.” With that Lexa hung up the phone and turned around. “Clar…” She trailed off hearing someone behind her.

 

The towel was hung on the railing, the deck door open just enough for Lexa to know that Clarke had heard her conversation or at least a part of it. This was not the way she wanted them to start things back off. Her first instinct was to run after the girl, but she decided to finish making the pancakes then go and find her and bring her back.

 

* * *

 

Lexa finished making the pancakes and decided to check the Griffin cottage first. She hoped that by giving Clarke a little bit of time the girl would have calmed down. Running out the back door, forgetting about the rain, the blonde ran all the way to the Griffin cottage and up the back steps. When she got to the back door she saw their parents sitting around the kitchen talking and drinking wine. Slipping in quietly and standing on the mat as to not get the floor wet.

 

“Hi everyone I was just wondering if Clarke was here.” The parents all shook their heads and Lexa decided to head back out into the rain and check the dock.

 

When she got there, there was no sign of Clarke, not even on the boat. Thinking for a minute before she took off into the woods. When she got there all she saw was Clarke’s flip flops. “Clarke!” Not hearing a response she took off her own shoes and jumped into the water.

 

Around the bend Clarke could have sworn she heard Lexa calling her name. Jumping off the rock and back into the water she swam back around where she saw the blonde in the water looking around frantically. “What are you doing you crazy kook.”

 

Almost having a heart attack Lexa turned around. “Looking for you, what the hell Griffin.”

 

“Easy killer, just decided to go for a swim didn’t mean to scare you.” Clarke smiled.

 

“Where have you been then, under water or do you just magically appear these days? Something I should know about you?”

 

Clarke began to swim away before turning around and tell Lexa to follow her. Before long they were lying on this little beach, fit for two. “Wow, how’d you find this place?”

 

“Got bored one day decided to go for a swim a couple summers ago. I needed to get away from, yeah I needed to get away for awhile and I found this spot.”

 

Lexa sighed. “You know you used to be able to talk to me, even if it was me you were mad or upset at.” Clarke just looked out into the water. “Please.” She wasn’t pleading but her tone was soft, she was just curious as to exactly what was going on in Clarke’s head. Especially since one minute the girl was mad at her and taking off and the next she seemed fine.

 

The girls sat there in silence, Lexa didn’t want to push the subject, she knew when the other girl was ready, if she ever was she’d tell her.

 

“What makes her so much better than me? Ever since we were 7 years old, in the back of my mind I always wondered if you’d rather it was Costia that you were spending your summers with. I knew you two were really good friends and you had a connection, don’t get me wrong I never wanted to break it. I’m not jealous, I just wanted to be apart of your life and mean something. For awhile I got over it and then Costia showed up and it was like I was back to square one, with you sitting on the dock not wanting anything to do with me. Back at your place when I walked into your conversation I just lost it again, and I’m sorry.

 

It was Lexa’s turn to look out into the water, she had no clue what to say to that. “I wanted to hate you, and never look at you. It felt to me like you had taken my best friend away and you wouldn’t shut up, I wanted to push you into the water. When I turned around and I saw you that all faded away, there has always been something about you that has always gotten to me.”

 

After that the girls sat in silence for a while, as the rain came down. It was as if the rain was washing all the pain away that had been there for two years. Something about the water calmed them both.

 

“I missed you.” Lexa whispered. “I really missed you.” She never looked away from the water, it was the only thing keeping her sane.

 

“I missed you too Lexa.” Clarke jumped back into the water. “Come on I’m getting kind of cold and I’m really hungry and someone said something about banana pancakes.”

 

“I’d say I’d race you back to them because they’re already made but I’d get lost and knowing you you’d eat them all before I found my way back.”

 

Clarke raised and eyebrow but then nodded her head in agreement. “Probably right, so hurry up Lexa this girl is hungry.” With that said Lexa ran back into the water.

 

# Woods Cottage

 

“I love swimming in the rain.”

 

“Mhmm, yeah me too.” Lexa replied as she got clothes out for her and Clarke, again. “How do those pancakes sound?”

 

Clarke thought for a second. “Awesome, although I don’t know if I trust your cooking.”

 

“Ouch, that hurt.” Lexa joked. “Meet you down there? You can change in here if you want.”

 

“It’s okay I’ll change in the spare room. See you in five?”

 

Lexa nodded. “You got it.” The blonde walked out of the room as Lexa followed her closing the door. Leaning against the door she saw her phone starting to flash. Groaning she walked over to it check the caller id, Costia. Sighing she threw the phone back on her bed and got changed she wasn’t in the mood for that right now.

 

Meanwhile Clarke was leaning on the other side of the door. Take a deep breathe she went to get changed. Maybe this summer wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later it was raining once again and the parents had decided to go into town leaving Clarke and Lexa alone. Except Lexa hadn’t been feeling well so she was trying to sleep it off, leaving Clarke bored out of her box. Wandering into the kitchen she decided to try her hand at baking.

 

Looking through the cupboards for something she could bake she finally came across a box of cake mix. Reading the directions and finding them pretty straightforward Clarke began to get what she’d need to make them. After getting everything out she began to mix it all together, but she started the machine to fast and a little bit of the mix went flying. Immediately turning it off she tried it again but this time slower. Once the mix was done she started looking around for the pan. After a half hour of looking she gave up, looking at the cake mix she thought, why not. Grabbing a spoon she walked over to the table and no sooner had she sat down did she hear someone let out a light chuckle.

 

“What’s so funny?” She asked turning to the side to look at Lexa.

 

“First your eating cake mix right out of the mixing bowl, second you have some on your nose. Way to bake there Griffin, you know the mix is supposed to go into these little holders and…” With that Clarke took her spoon and flung just a little bit at Lexa. The girl stood with her mouth open, “You did not just do that?”

 

Clarke started to laugh before dropping the spoon and taking off the apron and running outside knowing the slightly taller girl was going to get her good for that one.

 

Getting over her shock Lexa took off after her, chasing her all the way down to the dock. “Clarke Griffin you are so going in that lake.”

 

“Mhmm, you wouldn’t dare.” She said cockily.

 

Raising an eyebrow Lexa started to laugh. “I’m not a little pansy like you and you know it.”

 

“Okay okay fine, I’m sorry, please don’t throw me in the lake right now. I’ll do something else to make it up to you.”

 

Lexa moved closer to the end of the dock where Clarke was standing. She motioned like she was going to push her into the lake, causing her to flinch a little but instead she wrapped her arms around her. “Say bananananana.”

 

Clarke let out a laugh. “I am so not saying.”

 

“Come on, please you owe me.”

 

“No, you know I can’t say it if you try and force me. Why don’t we just go and lay on the boat?”

 

“It’s raining?”

 

“Well you’re already sick and I love laying in the rain, so I think I’m going to do that.” Clarke untangled herself from Lexa and walked over to the boat.

 

A minute later she felt someone lay down next to her. “What’s the matter sicky get all lonely?”

 

The brunette moved in really close. “No, just wanted to tell you, you still have cake mix on your nose.” She tapped the brunette on the nose, but managing to wipe the cake mix off as she did. “What kind of cake mix is that anyways?” Lexa asked as she stood up ready for the blonde girls retaliation.

 

“Bananana.” Lexa started to laugh like a fool and sat on the edge of the boat her feet hanging off the side. “You know I think I should totally push you into the water.”

 

“Like you totally wouldn’t.” Lexa mocked before turning her head back towards the lake. No sooner had the words come out of her mouth did she suddenly feel a whole lot wetter and colder. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

 

Clarke smiled. “Well believe it.” She jumped into the lake. “There now we’re even. “

 

The girls swam around in the lake as the ran came down on the for a while before Clarke decided to take Lexa’s hand and lead her out of the water. “Dance with me?”

 

Lexa pulled herself up onto the dock. “Nope, don’t dance.”

 

Pouting Clarke grabbed her hand. “It’s not that hard I promise.”

 

“I really don’t know how to do this.”

 

“Come on please? I love dancing in the rain.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck as the brunette girl wrapped her arms around her waist holding her close. They   stood close for what seemed like forever until they both felt something vibrate and then start ringing.

 

Lexa looked up and Clarke leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder and reached for her ringing cell phone. “Hello?” She didn’t mean for her voice to come out as annoying sounding as it did. “Finn, hey is everything okay?” She pulled away from Lexa and for some reason she felt like she had been stabbed in the heart.

 

“Everything okay?…I’m sure Wick and Raven will work it out they always do…Yep..mhmm how’s Octavia?…Tell everyone I say hello…Okay talk to you soon…” She turned back around to face Lexa. “Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s cool, no worries.” She faked a smile. “We should head in I’m getting kind of cold.” Lexa held onto Clarke hands before putting both their hands in her pocket. “Don’t look at me like that your hands are cold, what do you say we go back to your cottage, put on a scary movie and eat the rest of that cake mix.”

 

Clarke nodded. She could tell something in Lexa’s mood had changed but she knew the girl better than to push for it and to just bring it up later. A part of her got the small inclination that she might be jealous of Finn. Shaking it off and rolling her eyes at herself she tried to forget about it. He didn’t mean anything to her at most he was her friend and nothing more.

 

* * *

 

# One Week Later

 

“Lexa can you take this blindfold off please.” Lexa just chuckled and shook her head. “Lexa Woods, I swear when this blind fold comes off you are going straight into the lake and I’m just going to leave you there.”

 

Finally reaching the boat Lexa helped Clarke on before getting on herself. “Sit down.” She told her before going over and started the boat herself. “And don’t think for a second about taking that blind fold off Griffin, you aren’t that smart.”

 

Clarke huffed and crossed her arms before hearing the sound of the boats engine turn on.“ Where are we going, Alexandra Nicole Woods where are we going.” Clarke tried to take the blind fold off but was stopped my Lexa’s hand.

 

“Don’t call me that or I’ll crash this boat and we’ll drowned and you’re just going to have to wait, patience is a virtue.”

 

“Shove it.”

 

A few minutes later Lexa turned the boat off and walked over to Clarke. “If I take this blind fold off will you promise not to push me into the lake, I’m not in the mood to get wet right now.”

 

“But I like it when I get you wet.” Lexa looked at Clarke as she took her blind fold off.

 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that, you get this look on your face when you get wet, and…Oh my god, Lexa get your head out of the gutter.” Finally realizing that the blind fold was off the blonde took a look around. “Why are we out on the middle of the lake, in the middle of the night.”

 

“We are going fishing, yes ma’am midnight fishing, and I’m sure you know all about that seeing as though you used to sneak out here in the middle of the night and do it. Although you never came back with any fish why is that?” Lexa smiled at the “deer caught in headlights” look on Clarke’s face. “Yeah you aren’t so sneaky Clarkey. So why did you never come home with any fish?”

 

Clarke walked and sat on the other end of the boat. “You know I don’t like touching them it’s gross, so when I caught them I managed to hold them long enough to get the hook out and set the little ones free.”

 

Lexa just nodded head. “Oookay.” She walked over to the edge of the boat and sat down with her feet dangling over the edge in the water. Turning around she grabbed the fishing rod that was already set up and cast it out into the water. “So what do you find so good about this?”

 

Getting up Clarke went and sat down next to the blonde girl, grabbing the other fishing rod. “It’s peaceful and calm and the best part isn’t the fishing.” She winked.

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Then what is it.”

 

“You really want to know?”

 

“I asked didn’t I?”

 

Clarke thought to herself for a second. “Okay, fine.” Reaching for the hem of her shirt Clarke took it off and tossed it aside.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

Smiling the girl just continued to take her clothes off and throw them aside. “The best part about being out here; no one is around, and it’s called skinny dipping. Learn to live a little Woods.”

 

Thinking to herself Lexa’s mind only went in one direction and she wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. “You wouldn’t? You’re not going to?” She turned her head as to not see the almost naked girl beside her, a little out of respect for the girl, but mostly so she wouldn’t start to stare. A second later she heard a splash and when she turned back around the other girl was in the water. “You’re crazy.”

 

“I know, but it’s fun. Why don’t you join me?”

 

“No thanks.”

 

“Ha, is the bad ass Lexa Woods scared of the water at night.” Lexa shook her head. “Oh come on, I won’t peak, what are you scared of scaredy cat.”

 

Lexa hook her head again. “Nothing.”

 

“Come on, I dare you, plus the water is really nice tonight.”

 

Sighing, knowing she could never back down from a dare Lexa started to take her clothes off and toss them aside just as Clarke had. As she was doing so though she seen a fish swim by Clarke. “Okay, no way that thing totally wants to suck on your toes and I’ll be damned if I let it get at mine.

 

For a minute everything went quiet and the other thing that could be heard was the crickets chirping and the sound of the light breeze causing the water to ripple only slightly. That is until Clarke started to burst out in laughter.

 

“But you like touching the fish with your feet, or does that only apply to trying to stomp on them.”

 

“Enough with that, if I recall I was trying to protect you. Yep that’s right trying to protect your scrawny little self because you were scared of the fish. What I don’t get is how your still to chicken to touch them when you catch them yet you’ll go swimming with them, in the nude if I might add.”

 

“It’s called skinny dipping, live a little Lexa and try it, it’s fun.” Clarke turned around for a second and when she did she heard a splash. She turned back around and smiled. “I thought you’d see it my way.”

 

A little while the girls were drying off and sitting on the front of the boat, towels wrapped around themselves.

 

“I have to admit that was fun.”

 

“See I told you.”

 

“You just like the fishies sucking on your toes.” Lexa laughed as she looked up at the stars.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Caught me, what can I say they know what they’re doing.”

 

For the next few minutes the girls lay quiet on the front of to the boat, looking up at the stars.

 

“I love full moons and how they shine on the water, everything else is dark but this one streak of light.” Clarke broke the silence but only for a second. Looking over at Lexa she saw that the girl was looking at her. “What is it?”

 

“I really missed you.”

 

Something in the girls voice made Clarke want to melt, she could tell she really meant it, but there was something more. “I missed you too Lexa.”

 

Smiling both girls looked away from each other and back up at the stars. Noticing Clarke shiver a little the blonde moved closer and grabbed the blanket that was nearby and wrapped it around the girl.

 

# TBC…

               

 


End file.
